


He Was My Brother

by tcs1121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs1121/pseuds/tcs1121
Summary: Summary: He was my brother and I miss him.





	He Was My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sam’s thoughts  
Spoilers: NRFtW.  
Notes: I can’t imagine anything worse than losing a sibling.  
Word count: 328
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters were created by Eric Kripke and do not belong to me. No money exchanges hands. All for fun.

He was my brother, and I miss him. 

When I buy coffee and a bagel, I miss my brother digging through the bag looking for donuts. I miss him thumping on the dashboard, gargling in the bathroom, and the soft hiss of his blade against the whetstone.

He was my brother, and when I read a newspaper, hear a dog bark, or flip the channels past an old black and white movie, I miss him. When the beer is cold, when I think of Christmas, when it rains, and when it doesn’t, I miss my brother.

I think of him for no reason, like when sunlight filters through faded polyester curtains, when the hot water turns cold, or when the leaves turn from green to gold. Even I think it’s weird. 

He was a strong swimmer, he cheated on tests, he woke me out of nightmares, he tied my shoelaces together, he held onto the seat and ran next to my bicycle, he said it was cool to lay my tongue on a frosty pipe, he licked spoons and stuck them on his nose, I left and he forgave me. I loved him.

I keep his account active so I can hear his voice answer the phone. Sometimes I leave him a message.

We ate in greasy diners, drove down poorly lit highways, stayed in gaudy motel rooms, and there was always music, stories, arguments, memories and drunken lies tossed around. It’s so quiet now, not even snoring.

I shared my childhood with my brother; it’s sad that he and I will never clink glasses, toasting our old age together. Both my past and my future lie in the grave with him.

My family and faith are gone, and I am left behind waiting. I was right when I said that I couldn’t imagine anything worse than life without my brother. I knew it would hurt, but not like this. He was my brother and I miss him.

~~*~~*~~


End file.
